User talk:PowerfulMewtwo
Hi, welcome to the MUGEN Database: the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rapthemonkey page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! -- Jenngra505 (Talk) 02:59, July 15, 2012 Here's sprites for your Po W.I.P. 23:37, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Character its angrynoahs´ new spongebob it can be downloaded at his deviantart Yes. Finn is my favourite. (talk) 08:00, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nice Mr. Krabs sprite you made. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually about 3 people made Toad, there is a throwing attack based character, a Chibi character (the one I own) and a kart fighter variant, the chibi one is made by tako and uses sound effects from Mario Kart 64 (the source of all Toads on Newgrounds. Mr Krabs Cool, your making Mr. Krabs? I guessing the sprites are edited from Madoldcrow's Spongebob? By the way, Mr Krabs pants are the wrong color. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 00:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Good News Zobbes is actually gonna do a remake of Greg soon. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:02, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Even Better News Zobbes is also making Shrek, and Gru from Despicable Me. I can help you out with Kermit's sprites. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Kermit the frog by Jarquin10 I give Kermit the frog sprites, enjoy:) *Jarquin10- october 4, 2012 Mugenfan Here You Hate Me? Raman Livingstone No no no no, I just hated the punching bags you made. That really made me angry. Sorry :( I Understand. Raman Livingstone Hi there Rap. I wondered if i would make you the sprites for Cat Valentine. ~~Dingybird2012, Animator and MUGENite~~ Jermboy27's First Request (for Rapthemonkey9) I want you to make your Grover (because Lasher's is werid and buggy), but if you use the sprites for Grover, got to Jermboy27's Grover sprites and download it. Sure but I need the sprites Rapthemonkey (talk) 20:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Enjoy! Cat Valentine by Jarquin10 Hello,do you like this sprite idle?, in anime version like Haruhi, Konata, Hatsune miku, and more. thanks for the request Rapthemonkey9, but i will give the sprites of Cat valentine, about idle, walk, jump, intro and moves and hypers. *Jarquin10 - March 9, 2013 I LOVE IT!!! IT'S LOOKS AWESOME!!! And also please make more Rapthemonkey (talk) 22:15, March 9, 2013 (UTC)Rapthemonkey9 Um RaptheMonkey9 Can You Do My Request? Please Reply and Why do You Not Reply to me anymore? Mugenfan Sorry about that and about your request. I can't do it because I only do requests with the chars in my roster. So can u do another one? -Rapthemonkey9 Remember When I Gave You The Links I Give In Mugenfan wiki and Try Downloading them And Added To The Roster Then Done Request =) Mugenfan Well Here it Is =) Sent me Video link when Done Josh Geary:http://www.mediafire.com/?d2xc4cjjy0k9syf Aaron Roulette:http://www.4shared.com/zip/t_HUhDTG/01aaron.html here's more palletes of Cat Valentine and i was compose the bikini pallete *Jarquin10 - March 9, 2013 Thanks for the palletes. Next, the idle and the walk. Rapthemonkey (talk) 03:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 aka rapthemonkey9 Hey Rapthemonkey9 here' Cat Valentine Idle, But i changed today, while i compose and remarking the form so i tried to look very exactly, and now i will add the palletes, *Jarquin10 - March 17, 2013, August 28, 2013 (remarked) Walk sprites for you, now i'm making walk backwards, jump, run and dodge. *Jarquin10 - March 26, 2013 Here's a ponytion attacked of Cat Valentine, her Cutie Mark is a heart, when she sees herself she's gonna cry :'( *Jarquin10 - March 31, 2013 I add to you Cat's Walk backwards and Run, *Jarquin10 - April 3, 2013 I fixed the K.O. *Jarquin10 - April 4, 2013 the first intro is speaking about, but i don't know about.... and include the icon, oh and i adding now the Portraits, Selct and hyper of Cat *Jarquin10,.- Saturday, June 22, 2013 i add jump forward of Cat and the landing i will complete the jump backwards and super jump, so is incomplete, *Jarquin10,.- Saturday, June 15, 2013 Hi rafael, there's now in the effects attacked of Cat Valentine by Doremi and Aiko from Ojamajo Doremi, one is Odango (appearing round balls in the hair similar to Doremi's) and Henshin Majou (attacked by Aiko that can appear wearing an Witch Uniform), and Midnight Bliss, she looks very sweet and sexy blowing a kiss, but the brown hair it looks original (Cause is Ariana Grande)b but she get blissen when his skin goes red, good luck for this dude. *Jarquin10,.- Wednesday, June 26, 2013 I made the Iya Iya Dance attacked by Fine, Like this *Jarquin10,.- Friday, June 26, 2013 Here's now Punch and Kick of Cat Valentine but just standing, pressing A and B to punch or X and Y to Kick, i will keep make arterial punch and kicks and include the crounch Punches and Kicks. *Jarquin10,.- Wednesday, July 3, 2013 Done with the arterial Punch and Kick, Now i'm making the crounch Punch and Kick, and making proyect shield, and making more intros of Cat Valentine, *Jarquin10,.- Thuesday, July 9, 2013 Now the 4 buttoms attacks moves are completed, i done the crounch Punch and Kick of Cat Valentine, now i'm ready to the special moves and i'm planning Jade as a stricker. *Jarquin10,.- Monday, July 15, 2013 The winner pose of Cat Valentine is about that she make a heart with her hands to the camera, so cute it isn't? *Jarquin10,.- Saturday, July 19, 2013 I done the defenses of Cat Valentine, *Jarquin10,.- Thuesday 22, 2013 Just my two cents here, but the Hatsune Miku palette won't work, seeing as the hairband thingies extend outside the sprite...unless you want to go into binding explods and stuff. Also, for aerial attacks, there doesn't seem to be much indication that the character is in the air. Don't get the wrong idea, but if she was in the air, would her skirt not fly upwards? 15:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Nop, we prefer don't want to see the underpants *Jarquin10,.- Saturday 27, 2013 I realised 2 taunts of Cat Valentine, she says "I feel so loved" with and shiny angel ring in her head, looks cuteness and the second is playing her hair. *Jarquin10,.- Saturday 27, 2013 I realise the special move of Cat Valentine, Ha-Love-Ken, air and stand. *Jarquin10,.- Wednesday 7, 2013 I realised the second special move named "Abrassive Punch" Cat gets angry at the critiques and she punch to the enemy, *Jarquin10,.- Friday 9, 2013 I realise now, the Win portrait of Cat Valentine with catchphrases, *Jarquin10,.- Monday 19, 2013 I HATE MONDAYS! Another special move of cat, she trows a red velvet cupcake, mmm, yes, is her favorite snack, *Jarquin10,.- Wednesday, September 11, 2013 If you're not here Rap, but you can see now that i made the Grab of Cat Valentine, she hugs and enemy to be a friend, *Jarquin10,.- Sundays, october 6, 2013. Mugenfan Here I Have A Request (That Apears in your roster) Princess Jasmine and Pingu vs Jenny (By You) and Sonic And do Josh Geary vs Aaron Roulette PLEASE I BEG YOU PLEASE ADD JOSH GEARY AND AARON ROULETTE TO THE ROSTER I BEG YOU! Please Reply Mugenfan Ok Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Can You Upload It Next.=( I Waited and Still Other Users Requested You Videos I Need a Turn Please Mugenfan Bomberman sprites for you Here's now Bomberman from the anime Bomberman Jetters, and palletes. *Jarquin10 .- March 20, 2013 Bomb Factory, the stage of Bomberman Here's a stage from Bomberman series and this is from Super smash flash 2, i made for you. *Jarquin10.- march 21, 2013 Black and White spies There's now chars of Spy vs Spy of MAD, for you Rafael, *Jarquin10.- march 21, 2013 Mugenfan Here Thanks for Editing my Arthur read About Cat Valentine (more information) I'm Jarquin10, Make cat Valentine with my sprites but copy my Gif animation as will be same, so the idle stance repeats 4 times and then she looks to back and repeats 4 times again like this: so will see one day if will be correct ok. i'm still making the K.O. and Some moves ok. *Jarquin10,.- May 9, 2013 Hey Can I Have A Beta Of The Cheat? AngryNoahs (talk) 03:42, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I will send The Cheat on Youtube. I closed my old account. My new account is MrRapthemonkey. Can u give me the link for Marshmallow? Rapthemonkey (talk) 04:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC)RTM Here: http://www.mediafire.com/?rm15tpwm8mleaem AngryNoahs (talk) 04:39, May 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC)Can you send me Cat Valentine? Also can I the cheat of hommerstar runner? 21:02, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Brendon To M.U.G.E.N Hello, Raphthemonkey can do Brendon From The Animed Serie "Home Movies" here the srpites: Dude, what the heck. --Rapthemonkey (talk) 04:00, May 22, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Sorry Rap, but I think the moron got the best of yous, If you like, I can do a sprite for you Rio Grande at your service (talk) 04:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Felipe was grounded by his parents. Guy12122 (talk) 15:47, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I guess you are a Mugenfan fan Guy12122 Rio Grande at your service (talk) 20:01, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I do hate Mugenfan6. I am a Greeny Phatom fan. Guy12122 (talk) 03:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Rio Grande, yes you can make a better sprites. --Rapthemonkey (talk) 23:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Not bad for a first try isn't it?, You can use the palletes given by Felipe or I can give you some ideas Rio Grande at your service (talk) 00:22, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I will use the evil pallete but can you think for Moar? Also, can u make the sprite to a PNG pic? --Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:30, May 23, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Ok, raphthemonkey, Here you doi the walk and run ans damages, K.O. and fall from brendon: Hello Raph, This more sprites of brendon to you: but comming more attacked effects like The Portraits, Blissed, Moused, Fatality, Youngtion, Ponytion, Specials, The Victory sprites, win quoutes and The lose sprites with Lose qoutes. Here's your new avatar Hi rafael, i made for you a new avatar, with the amazing desing *Jarquin10 Here's your Youtube Portrait I made for you so very giant but it's a perfect size and can see the middle center of your Youtube Channel, so put it please :) *Jarquin10.- June 7, 2013 Sam Puckett for you Rap I made it!!, Sam from Icarly that she was, now from Sam & Cat, What do you think rafael? guess to be a W.I.P.? *Jarquin10.- June 10, 2013 Pretty awesome! I made it as a wip. *Rapthemonkey More Beast Boy sprites I add more sprites of Beast boy using the game sprites in spriters resource and a hyper that i made is based on UCF:The Hungry Games part fighting Ben Tennyson, transforming into a fly and smashing into a Whale, get it? *Jarquin10.- June 12, 2013 I Know i just got a rar file i just made black yoshi Left a message for rap. Check out my new character page! Please add him to the character list if you can... http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Fighter_blue Enjoy! Satanchu (talk) 02:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Hey, Rap? Can you please make Lala (From Teletubbies) for M.U.G.E.N? 21:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) a message for Rapthemonkey Hi Rapthemonkey9, if you renember me, i'm your friend Jarquin10, i guess know that you're dessent :(, and i missed you, i was aussent too but making Cat Valentine, but i will back if you will see in the chat of MUGEN Database, ok?, *User:Jarquin10,.- December 15, 2013 Hello, rap, it's me, Jarquin10, can you hear me? My favorite Pokemons You know PowerfulMewtwo, my favorite Pokemons are Lucario and Mewtwo and can you create a version of them that can kill the latest (invincible) Chuck Norris, Killer edits, other cheap characters and create Simon Templar in Ian Ogilvy style for Mugen and get help. -- 21:38, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey Rap this link for fan:https://www.sendspace.com/file/kt7210 Lack of other Chars and Stages DL Links? Looks like people wanted the Download links of Lucina (character) and 3DS (stage). 06:07, August 8, 2014 (UTC) You can download them on my Deviantart Account. 06:15, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Oh and I forgot: Some requests... Awaiting chars *Cat Valentine* (Victorious, Sam & Cat) (Don't cancel this character!) (Sprites by Jarquin10) *Sam Puckett* (iCarly, Sam & Cat) *Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Clarence "Kick" Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) *Pac-Man (Super Smash Bros. 4, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Rocket Racoon (Guardians of a Galaxy) (Marvel vs Capcom fighting style, Graphics will be custom and based on Guardians of the Galaxy Movie) *Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) *Two of them might have a special intro with each other. Notes on Awaiting chars requests... *Make them compatible with Demitri's Midnight Bliss, Soul Ninja MK2's Fatalities (& one Babality), Electrocuted, Burned, Squashed & Frozen effects. *Someone (or you) will have custom sprites on the requested chars above, except Isabella (because there is a sprite by Madoldcrow1105 from the stage Phineas and Ferb's Backyard). 06:46, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Can You Make Bob And Larry From VeggieTales Stances for Lisa and Bart Make Lisa's and Bart's stance like this <------Tomoe Mami Make Lisa Stand like this <------ Make Bart Stand like this -AngryMugenBirds If you need extra Ideas for characters just ask on my talk page! Mr. Moustachio 03:58, November 3, 2014 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds Character request Can you make Leopold "Butters" Stotch from South Park? Also did you cancel Lisa and Bart? Mr. Moustachio 01:50, November 16, 2014 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds Request Can you make me? Nadiya2000 (talk) 08:07, January 17, 2015 (UTC)